All You Need Is Love
by CaptainOats2TheRescue
Summary: Love is all you need S/S story in the form of Beatles songs
1. Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band

**Hello everyone, I have decided to continue writing again :D well, A) my schoolwork has finally slowed down a bit, and B)...I'm bored :D. I don't know if anyone will like this story, but I want to write it anyway. It is about S/S and it revolves around Beatle songs. Some will follow the lyrics (being painfully obvious if you know the songs :p) and others will just involve the title of the song. I'm not sure if all of the songs will be used, it might just be parts of each song. Anyways, here's the first chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Beatles, The O.C or Time Magazine :(**

**Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band**

_It was twenty years ago today..._

"...I can't believe we're back here"

"Its not that bad. Where else were we going to go?"

"Anywhere else...Jamaica, England, Canada." Boxes continued to move in and out of the truck outside. "We can't keep moving around like this, we've got to settle down honey."

"So why not here?"

"...Oh please one more move." _**smack**_

_Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play..._

Newport Beach...also known as hell on earth. Its almost as if Newport missed out on ethical and realistic traits whenever they being handed out. This place tore people apart, and spit out the remains. Fashion shows, "auto-spas"...where was it going to stop?

_They've been going in and out of style, But they're guaranteed to raise a smile..._

"Sandy, can we please just make this work? You know we're lucky enough my dad is letting us stay here."

"Oh we're _so_ fortunate Mr. Orange County granted us permission to grace this community," his wife shot him an intimidating look. "...umm Caleb is such a _loving_ person"

"That's better...Hey, have you seen Seth?"

_So may I introduce to you..._

"Actually I haven't, he must be inside." Sandy grunted as he attempted to show off his muscular prowess but failed miserably, lifting the heaviest box in the truck.

"You think he's okay with all of this moving around?"

"I couldn't...tell...you...dear," he grunted in between lifting breaks. He finally dropped the box with authority. "The last time I actually talked to him about everything was...lets see, must've been before San Jose and Los Angeles, so I'd say Berkeley." Sandy joked, receiving a well deserved nudge in the ribs.

"I hope he's not mad at us."

"That's pretty much the one thing you can guarantee honey."

_The act you've known for all these years..._

"Seth. Seth Cohen..." he extended his hand out. "...no? Okay that's fine." he flopped back down on the couch in dramatic fashion. "You see Ryan, even the fish don't want to talk to me."

"That's because they're fish..."

"Ha-ha you don't understand Ryan."

"Of course I don't, its you."

"Hilarious...but seriously of call the places we've been, and you should know, this place is going to be the end of us...The Cohen bloodline ends here."

"You realize there are like a thousand other Cohens in the world," he mumbled, unfazed by the tenth rant from Seth. He was trying his best to get settled into their new home and Seth babbling about their imminent demise was starting to get on his nerves.

"This place is nothing but bad news..."

_Sgt. Pepper's lonely hearts club band..._

Seth Cohen was not the type of person that took change too well. He was more of a, well lets say stay-at-home kinda guy. "I'll be ready to retire by age 20" was his motto, a motto even Ryan had drilled in his head. All this movement was one of the reasons Seth had insecurities, feelings of loneliness, and not to be forgotten, his well renowned paralyzing self-doubt. He couldn't blame his mother for all the change of scenery either, it was just in her nature. She wasn't the type of person to settle down, and with her portable business as a jewelry maker, she could make that happen. It was just that sometimes he wished she could more like his aunt Hailey; with a solid job, nice family, and most importantly staying in one place. But his mother was always up for adventure, and it was just in his father's nature to follow her wherever she wanted to go. Thus, 4 schools in 3 and half years.

And for them to supposedly 'settle down' in _this_ spot of all places, terrified him. He had absolutely nothing in common with Orange County. He didn't surf, he didn't tan, he wasn't into fashion shows, and he wasn't into these-so-called 'ragers'. He had read about them in Time Magazine and they definitely didn't sound like good news. In closing, he was the most anti-social person you could find. Which is one of the reasons Ryan is living with them.

He was pretty much a blessing in disguise when Seth first met him. His father had actually managed to setup his law firm office in Los Angeles when Ryan's case stumbled upon his desk. Let's just leave it at that it wasn't pretty, and Ryan was in real bad shape. Sandy brought him home for the day and the rest is history.

Ryan was much like Seth, except with less talking. The only difference was that he was actually interested in making friends at each of the schools he attended, and did so at every single one; along with a girlfriend per school. Social skills just seemed to flow through him without any effort at all.

_It's wonderful to be here, it's certainly a thrill..._

"Hey boys, give us a hand out here." Sandy hollered from front door, and they both could tell he was not having a wonderful time. They slowly got to their feet to go help, Ryan a bit more eagerly and Seth more resentfully. Of course Ryan always acted this way, it was in his blood practically. Whenever the Cohens needed him, he would be there. Much to their disapproval, he still felt that he owed them something for taking him in, so in return he would always be there to help them out.

"Ooh that looks an awful lot like heavy lifting, and we all know how I feel about that." Seth proclaimed as Ryan quickly made his way over to the right side of the door to help ease one of the couches in. "You guys keep doing what you're doing, I'm going to the store.

He slowly trudged along the street, trying to shake the misery and paranoia that was his life. There wasn't even any random rocks he could kick at while he walked, the road was completely paved. The chance of being mugged in this community was about slim to none, unlike in some of the other cities they had lived in. Every house he passed 'looked like Bill Gates lived there'. The realization of this made him see how fortunate they seemed to be this time. This was by far the biggest house they had ever been in, but it had never actually dawned on him because he just figured it would all be gone in a month or so.

_It's wonderful to be here, it's certainly a thrill..._

He crossed across the street to find a variety store, a very uncharacteristic variety store. This one pretty much had everything in one, _and_ it also looked a lot like all of the other houses around him. If this store was any indication, it appeared like you never had ever leave this place. It had absolutely everything.

Amazement aside, he entered the store in its enormity and browsed around. Just your usual items, you know, golf clubs, designer dresses, and expensive jewelry. And here all he was looking for was some candy and a soda.

Behind the perfume and cologne section, low and behold, his candy stock lied. He grabbed some candy, and his soda, than headed out of the store. It was one of the rare times he was allowed to so gracefully exit a variety store without being constantly stared upon in search of stolen merchandise. He began his short journey back to the house, candy in hand, soda in the other.

This time however, there was a silver, and very expensive, BMW parked along the side of the road in front of his neighbor's house. It was full of girls hollering and jiving along to the radio, waving their hands in the air having the time of their lives. Seth had never had the experience of just kicking back and hanging with friends. It seemed to always elude him.

He slowed his step as he passed by the BWM, but the girl's paid no attention as they were obviously waiting for someone. There were about 4 blondes and a very distinguished brunette. Not in the sense that she was a sore to him, but that she stood out among all the others. He couldn't even see her face, as she was turned facing the house but there was just something about her. It was almost as if the anticipation of seeing her was enough to overwhelm him, but there was definitely a feeling there that he had never felt.

He continued walking by and stopped in front of his driveway, and sure enough the other straggling girl they were waiting for came rushing out of the house and hopped in the back of the car. Then, they sped out and were gone. Seth avoided going in to help set the house up, and instead decided to check the backyard out and finish his soda off. Of course it was magnificent, with a well-kept pool, extraordinary view and shining porch area. He stood on the porch and gazed out at the setting sun.

Big mansions, mysterious brunettes, and...

"-Holy smokes that is hot!" Sandy came bolting out of the house and dove into the pool. He reemerged and glanced at Seth, just noticing he was outside. Than shortly after, Kirsten came scurrying outside with a bowl and spoon in hand.

"Well you don't have to make a big deal about it." She pouted and stormed back in the house, while Seth could only cover his eyes and shake his head. Sandy started laughing, and showed his true immaturity and began to splash Seth, than grabbed hold of his legs and pulled him in the pool.

_It's wonderful to be here, it's certainly a thrill..._

**Okay so there's the first chapter..its been a reaaaal long time since I've wrote any fics so I just wanted to see how this one turned out, which I hope wasn't too bad. This chapter was all about introducing Seth and the Cohens, but it will get better just as every Beatle song seems to do :D **

**I'm going to update my other stories as well, if anyone even reads them, and I'll try to post more often.**

**Thanks and please leave a review**


	2. Eleanor Rigby

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story. I hope you continue to read and review, especially review because it just gives that extra push and motivation to post another chapter quickly :) I'm most interested in this story over my others, because it has both S/S and the Beatles :D but I'll finish my other one's as well, you can read those if you like.**

**BTW, this chapter will have two views, both Seth and Summer. Seth will be in** normal font**, while Summer will be in Bold :P**

**Well enough of me, here it is. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C or the Beatles :(**

**Eleanor Rigby**

_Ah, look at all the lonely people..._

Perfect. A brand new day of loneliness. Seth Cohen awoke early to an very different environment. There were boxes, more than the night before, shelves, desks, you name it; all of it was there. The sound of machinery and tools clanking about filled the house as day two of the Cohen family move-in continued back up. Seth turned in early last night after drying off from the unexpected dip in the pool; he really was not quite in the mood for any humor. He didn't see this county like the others, as a place they had to learn to live in; he saw it as yet another bump in the road, that was his life, which he had to survive.

A loud thud thundered on the door, and Seth rolled to the other side of the bed so he could peer over to see who it was. As expected it was Ryan, more somber than ever, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other.

"Hey! Just what I needed, thank you." Seth reached out to grab the coffee and bagel, but came up with air. Ryan held it triumphantly in the air as he continued to chew on the rest of his bagel.

"Not for you." He grumbled through bites, then sipped on his coffee.

"But it's the famous Cohen Family Breakfast Tradition..."

"Not for you..."

_Ah, look at all the lonely people..._

**Summer flung her arm wildly across the bed and smacked her alarm clock, stopping the excrutiating new #1 hit song which was sure to sound on. Another day, another act. Of course she loved her life. She had some good friends and a faithful boyfriend; but something was missing. She knew this because she lived in constant fear that one day she would wake up and everything one be different. Everything, vanished. If her life was so perfect, this type of fear wouldn't exist.**

_Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been..._

**What she really wanted, above all, was to be inspired. She wanted to find something she truly loved and wanted to pursue it to its full potential. Currently, she along with the rest of the young girls in this community were being groomed to be the next Newpsies...Julie Cooper's in-training, if you will. But unlike the other future wasps, Summer didn't want this. She wanted more than just tea parties, charity events and yacht parties.**

**This is part of the reason why she was apart of the Green It Up team at her school, an environmentalist group dedicated to preservation and growth. She truly did love it, and she hoped this was the one thing she needed to be inspired. Aside from her environmental group, she was in no shape or form, a dork. As a matter of fact, she had a tremendous amount of friends. Some friends that were keepers, others that were just sort of along for the ride.**

_Lives in a dream..._

**The sound of Britney Spears filled the room, her cell phone. It was an old song of hers; a new one was out of the question. Summer couldn't stand most of her music, but did appreciate one aspect that it represented: the old songs represented when that artist had been inspired.**

"**Hello?"she called into the phone.**

"**Hey sweetie."**

"**Oh, hello James." she couldn't help but smile when she realized who it was. He called at least once, every morning, just to see how she was doing.**

"**Why aren't you a happy camper this morning." she giggled and rolled her eyes, feeling herself turn into a 14 year old girl as she sprawled out on the bed and twirled her feet in the air.**

"**You know I'm always happy to hear from you."**

"**I hope so, because it costs me like 30 cents for every call."**

"**Oh my, such a sacrifice..."she gaped aloud and heard him laugh on the other line.**

"**So I was thinking I would come by and pick you up, then maybe head over to Holly's early for a beach party."**

"**Another one of those huh?"**

"**Yep, so I'll see you in a bit. Love you."**

"**Okay, bye." she hung up than came back to reality. Jake ended their conversations the same way every single time, with those three little words. It was because he **_**truly**_** did. She couldn't say them because she wasn't sure if she felt the same way as he did for her, to such an extreme as he did. He truly did care for her, and she could see it. But for some reason, she couldn't truly appreciate him in the same way...another insecurity of hers. If she couldn't appreciate him the same way as he did, she felt it wasn't fair to him to say it. **

**She rushed to the bathroom to begin her preparation for the day, starting a warm shower and all of her hair supplies at the ready for when she was done.**

_Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door..._

**Soon enough, Jake arrived and was hammering on the horn; knowing full well it pissed her off but it got things done. She hurried around her room making last minute preparations, than bolted out the door. She was no big fashion guru, but she at least would take the time to make herself presentable to her boyfriend.**

**It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, as always; nice, clear skies. A perfect day to be in California. She rushed toward Jake, who was leaning on his car waiting on her.**

_Who is it for?_

"Seth...Seth...Seth!"

"W-What?"

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Of course I did. You were talking about the..."

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. For the last time, me and you have to head down to the pier to get the gate password for the houe."

"This house has a gate?"

"It is a gated community."

"Oh right, that would explain why about 4 people were outside on our entire street last night."

"Yeah, so hurry up I want to get this done and out of the way."

_All the lonely people..._

_Where do they all come from?_

Two hours later, Seth finally had rolled out of bed, showered; got dressed, and made his way downstairs. His parents were too busy helping the workers carry furniture in and fixing up the backyard. It seemed everywhere you looked there were gigantic, muscular men twice the size of him either putting something together or drilling a hole in the walls.

_All the lonely people..._

_Where do they all belong?_

Finally, the boys made their way out of the house and began the trek down the neat and tidy streets of the Orange County community towards the pier. Ryan was obviously mad, most likely about Seth's lack of urgency in the morning. Like he had things to do anyways. He hadn't said a word since they stepped foot out of the house, not that Seth was concerned. Ryan was always bound to crack and start to talking to him again, but in the midst of this rare silence, Seth once again viewed his surroundings; this for the first time in full daylight. It looked even more extraordinary than before. The houses seemed to stand taller, the sun was shining brighter, everything seemed more perfect by the minute.

_Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear..._

_No one comes near..._

As hard as this trip was proving to be on him, Seth knew it must be just the same, if not worse, for Ryan. Once again, he was forced to leave a girlfriend behind and leave for a new town. It has happened to him the past 3 moves the Cohen's have made, but he has taken each one without complaint. They may not have been the richest bunch around, but they certainly were loyal.

After a short while, they arrived at the outskirts of the pier and were just now beginning to enter the actual boardwalk.

"Wait, wait, wait Seth...stop for a second." Ryan threw a loose hand in front of Seth to stop him, while his eyes were fixated towards the beach. Seth followed his gaze, not surprisingly, landing on a girl. She was lying on her back tanning, all by herself listening to music. "Look at her," he finished as his eyes were glued on the girl and he could not stop staring.

"Well, go talk to her."

"I can't just go up to her...I mean what if she-..."

"Ah! Ryan Atwood afraid of rejection? I never thought I'd live to see the day." this instantly brought Ryan's usual sour mood back. "Just go talk to her, you've really got nothing to lose."

"What about-..."

"Don't worry about the whole password biz; just leave it to me, now you run along little stud." Ryan shot him a look that clearly showed his enthusiasm for any of Seth's words, but soon enough he was off rather cautiously towards the beach. Seth watched him as he approached the girl, all timid-like. He shook his head, than turned to continue on toward the main office.

_Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there..._

_What does he care?_

"Ry! Buddy!" Seth hollered as he exited the office and trotted down the boardwalk, past dozens of pedestrians, towards Ryan. He was standing rather slouched, and if possible, embarrassed. A good sign was that the girl he went after was him still, as she was leaning against the boardwalk railing. "Pardon me for asking, but how did it go?"

"...I asked her if she wanted a cigarette but I forgot my packs at home." Ryan mumbled with no hint of excitement whatsoever. Seth was about to burst out laughing, but decided against further destroying his brother's confidence with this girl.

"...Well, excellent line. You sure are a magician with the ladies."

"Umm...I'm standing right here." the girl's voice interrupted their conversation and both boys turned to face her. She waved rather dully but managed to smile full heartedly.

"Oh right...Seth, this is Marissa...Marissa, this is my brother Seth." they both exchanged greetings than fell silent, as the sound of the waves crashing against the beach continued to pour on.

"So...you two are brothers huh? You don't look like it."

"Its kind of a long story..." Ryan added reassuringly, as if he was about to get shot down on the spot.

"Yet, a very funny one." Seth chirped in, and grinned proudly.

"Well, I have time..." Marissa smiled towards the two to begin their story; but they were interrupted when her phone sounded off. "Oh crap, sorry one minute...hello...oh right I forgot that was tonight...at Holly's?...I'll meet you there..." she looked back at Ryan and Seth. "..love you."

"I'm assuming that was a boyfriend?

_All the lonely people..._

_Where do they all come from?_

"Umm yeah...just another party. Hey, you guys should come; it would certainly spice things up. They tend to be a tad bit boring anyways." she looked over at Ryan and smiled.

"I don't see why not, its not like we have anything interesting to do."

_All the lonely people..._

_Where do they all belong?_

"**Summer! What is up with you? You've been totally like, faded out today. Have you been burning! And never invited me!"**

"**No Holly, I stopped all of that in like elementary school...I don't, I've just been feeling...rather insignificant..." Summer dosed off on a trance towards the now fading sunset.**

"**See! This is what I mean! Someone definitely needs another shot."**

_All the lonely people..._

"Man, I really don't want to go to this thing," Seth complained from the backseat. "I hate this place enough as it is, and this will only seal its fait." they had hopped in Marissa's range rover and were heading over to this Holly girl's house, whoever that was. Ryan was busy filling Marissa in on his life, how they ended up in Newport and his connection with the Cohen family.

He definitely wasn't in the mood for an infamous _rager_ courtesy of Orange County. Time Magazine had actually managed to help inform him on what was ahead. And it did not look pretty.

He was already scorning this place at is was; he couldn't wait until his mother wigged out again and moved them out of town again. This was temporary, which was his mind set, so this allowed him to enjoy the marvelous scenery, which he was; not so much the social scene, which he could care less for.

_Where do they all come from?_

"**Come on girl, let's show 'em how to really start a party." James hollered at Summer as if he were standing next to an amplifier. He gave her a goofy grin and tried to drag her out to the floor.**

"**Nooo...I don't feel like it." Summer whined, but was met with those damned puppy eyes which she could never fight from whomever. She reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged through the crowded house toward the speakers, where most of the dancing was taking place.**

_All the lonely people..._

"We're here!" Marissa called excitedly and shut the engine off and hopped out of the vehicle. "Let's go find a quiet spot to sit down and chat Ry," she started off toward the beach which was just feet away from the beachfront home. Ryan stayed back, his hesitation kicking in.

"What you waiting for _Ry_?" Seth mocked.

"What about her boyfriend?"

"She wants to hang with you, that's all that matters. Now go!"

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm going to call up the old pops and mams to tell them we'll be home a _wee_ bit late from getting that password."

"Alright, and don't worry I won't be too long. Thanks for doing this for me man" Ryan actually smiled, which came out more as a grimace, than sprinted toward the now disappearing figure on the beach.

Seth remained seated in the range rover, Ryan and Marissa in clear site walking along the shoreline; and the booming household that was clearly at capacity. He wasn't quite sure if he should be his nerdy-self like in other cities where he would sit in the car and wait for Ryan to hurry up at a party, or test his luck and go inside.

"This only temporary anyways...what have you got to lose Cohen?" with newfound confidence, Seth stepped out of the vehicle and treaded up the steep hill towards the beachfront house. "It could be fun..."

_Where do they all belong?_


	3. Nowhere Man

**AN: attempt number one at updating old fics. This was the easiest to get caught up on, so naturally it was the first I updated : )**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Nowhere Man**

_He__'s a real nowhere man,_

_Sitting in his nowhere land._

_Making all his nowhere plans, _

_For nobody._

"Play it cool, Seth. You know cool after all, you practically invented it. Nobody here knows you. You can walk in there and be whoever you want, and nobody would give a damn because they don't know you! Oh jeez Louise, snap out of it you're not cool at all! But wait, you could be! So what, San Jose, LA and Berkeley were complete failures, maybe Newport could be a fresh start. I sure could use that. Wait a minute, didn't you just say earlier that this was only going to be temporary?"

"You alright dude?" Seth peered upward from his pacing outside of the beach house at a bearded man staring down at him confused.

"Of course I'm alright, I'm Seth Cohen."

"Whatever Seb, you're creepin' me out." the bearded fellow than fell out of view from Seth, he could only hear a thud on the roof overhang. Seth stood silently on the porch, moments the later the bearded man began snoring and his bottle rolled off the roof, smashing to pieces on the pavement.

The one thing that never changed after living in all of these different locations: the social life was still the same and the parties were no different. Even if this move ended up being more temporary then any other stay he had known before, why couldn't he make the most of it? He was, by his standards, dressed to kill. He had his favourite dickie pants on, his worn out Chuck's, and his Blink 182 band tee. He could very well be a catch inside those doors. He peered back out at the beach, Ryan was no longer in sight; off on his little stroll with Marissa down the shoreline.

"What's the worst that can happen?" he shrugged and stepped back up to the porch, then entered the beach house.

_Doesn__'t have a point of view,_

_Knows not where he's going to,_

_Isn't he a bit like you and me?_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"**I'm so stoked Sum, an entire 2 months of nothing but this." **

"**Drunk, dancing with a bunch of sweaty randoms at Holly's beach house?"**

"**C'mon now Sum," he turned her around and gave her a goofy smile. "I mean, you and me. Just hanging out."**

"**Well, I guess I can settle for that." he gave yet another silly smile and rubbed his nose against hers, causing her to giggle. James was a good thing for Summer, the only thing she did not like about it was that she continually had to convince herself that was the case. He was an honour role student. He played on some of the school teams, but was by no means a jock. He had an ambition in life, his goals were reachable and he had the mentality that he would excel at anything he did in life. Life should be wonderful for Summer Roberts.**

"**So can I."**

**But it wasn't.**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Nowhere man please listen,_

_You don't know what you're missing,_

_Nowhere man, the world is at your command._

The party was nothing like he expected, nor anything he had experienced before. This was one of the few parties which made getting drunk out of your mind look glamorous. Thousands of dollars of merchandise lying around, which would have been snatched within 15 minutes of a LA or San Jose party, remained untouched and even scorned upon, almost as if these people had better items of their own. Which they probably did.

Seth scanned the party. Every girl he saw had a muscular, jock guy either at their side or grinding behind them. This may have been Newport Beach, but they still knew how to party like any other place. Through the crowded hallway was an even more crowded kitchen area, which appeared to be a makeshift dance floor. He stayed at the doorway and watched the teens partying away, he decided it was a perfect time to make a fool of himself and leaned against a cupboard with expensive china on top.

"You look like a young Robert DeNiro." he jumped and his hand accidentally wiped the china plates off the cupboard, sending them crashing to the floor. His face burned up, he began to sweat, and then he looked over to where the voice came from. There stood a blonde, leaning against the wall opposite him, cigarette in hand and grinning at him.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to be Holly would you? If so, I can fix those…" he stuttered, looking down to the mess on the ground. The girl just laughed then smiled at him.

"I am not Holly Fisher, I thank my lucky stars to this day."

"You don't think she'll be too mad do you?" he asked, again looking down to the broken china.

"About that?" she scoffed and shook her head, then stepped toward him and grabbed the painting on the wall. She was close enough that he could feel her hair swaying against his cheek. She punched a hole in the painting and placed it back on the wall, stepping back with a satisfied smile on her face. "Please honey, she will hardly care."

She was leaning back against the wall, and took a long drag of her cigarette. Her eyes were fixed on him, and her smile made him fidget even more. "Uh, I'm new here."

"I don't care." She smiled again as she saw his face go red and he turned away. "What's your name babe?" his face grew impossibly more red.

"I'm Seth."

"Nice meeting you, Seth." She smiled once again, then stepped away from the wall and slowly made her way around him and toward the crowd in the living room.

"Hey, you never told me your name." he hollered into the crowd, breaking into a grin at this girl's irresistible charm.

"You never asked."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"**Jay, you see Mariss' anywhere?"**

"Nah dude, haven't seen her here at all."

"**Damn it." Luke paced back and forth in the tiny space the group managed to scrounge together and placed his cell back to his ear. "Marissa…its me…pick up your cell…"**

"**Relax man, she's probably just getting ready. You know how girls are."**

"**I don't give a damn. I'm gonna' keep calling until she picks up." James laughed and rolled his eyes, polishing off his bottle of beer. Summer sat on the countertop beside him, sipping slowly on her cup of beer. She wasn't a big drinker, she drank more or less to feel included and be like the rest of her friends. She just simply did not have the courage to breakaway from them, her fear of life after popularity ate away at her and was enough to keep from making such a drastic decision.**

**She continually told herself she wasn't anything like these people. But as days continued to pass, things looked more dreary than before. Maybe this was as good as it would get for her, and she should just finally quit complaining and embrace it. Other girls would kill to be in her position, and here she was wishing for something more.**

"**Sick party Holl, as usual."**

"**Thanks Jay." the blonde was focused on Luke, who still had his cell pressed to his ear. "You having a good time Luke?" he waved a hand in the air and stepped out the glass door, as if the fresh air would somehow summon Marissa to pick her phone up. Holly followed him outside.**

"**Can you believe it guys? We're seniors now." a blonde exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face. Some other girls squealed along with her and they began to daydream about a perfect senior year. Summer just snarled under her breath and sipped on her cup, gazing at the crowd and still finding herself at chest level with some people despite sitting on the countertop.**

"**You okay Sum?"**

"**Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she turned to James who was digging deep within the fridge to find his Corona. He made his way back to her, she opened her legs and allowed him to lean into her.**

"**I don't know. You just seem like you're not having fun."**

"**I'm having fun."**

"**Okay, because if you're not we can leave."**

"**Its fine James, I'm fine." that was enough for him, as he shot another drunken goofy grin at her. He turned so he was facing the crowd, took a swig of his beer and watched the crowd of people still dancing.**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_He__'s as blind as he can be,_

_Just sees what he wants to see,_

_Nowhere man can you see me at all?_

Seth finally made it past the doorway and was now making his way into the living room. He told himself he was just looking around, but in reality he hoped he would run into that blonde again. She was different, that's for sure. She seemed rebellious, carefree and, well, a whole lot of fun. Something he never had much of. As expected, the living room was filled with more expensive furniture. He smirked at the sight of passed out teenagers on top of any surface they could find, and the wreckage of damaged items spread all over the carpet.

He made his way to the kitchen, and the alcohol. He wasn't much of a drinker, but there was no reason he couldn't start being a big partier now. He squeezed through a small group of girls dancing with each other, fought the temptation to join and located the fridge, filled with Corona. He wasn't one to judge, alcohol was alcohol, its not like he ahd a preference or anything. He popped the cap on one and leaned back to survey the dancing.

There was a brunette a few feet away from him, talking away with a guy who wasn't exactly a carbon copy of the other jocks in the house. He actually looked different than the rest, almost like your average teenage student you'd find anywhere else. But of course, average didn't appear to be accepted here, which is why it was particularly surprising to find him here. The brunette, however, was stunning, he could already tell and he still didn't even have a clear view of her. She was gorgeous, and judging by the other blonde girls around her, appeared to be the same brunette he spotted on his street the other night.

"Lets go now then." the brunette complained and jumped down from the countertop to her feet. She tugged on his hand while he chatted away with other people around him. Seth began to slowly gravitate over to the group, not knowing he was doing so. He sipped on his beer and listened in.

"Baaabe, I'm starting to have a good time now. Aren't you?"

"No" she crossed her arms, causing him to smile.

"Aww, won't you stay?" she shook her head and he began to whine. Seth was unable to creep in on the rest of the conversation due to the fact the random group of drunken girls dancing had also accidentally gravitated their little dancing orgy over to him. He couldn't resist, and joined in the grinding.

_Nowhere Man, don't worry,  
Take your time, don't hurry,  
Leave it all till somebody else lends you a hand_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Having a good time?" Ryan had his arms crossed and was grinning.

"Dude…so beats lifting boxes all night." Seth was in the middle, with all of these women grinding against him. Life couldn't get any sweeter.

"And to think, you hated this place this morning."

"I probably still do, I'm just too drunk to care right now." Ryan laughed then finally looked around the party.

"How many have you had?"

"Half of that." he pointed to the bottle of Corona, which still appeared full. Ryan just laughed and shook his head.

"Real hardcore huh?" Seth nodded with eyes closed and continued dancing. " Think its time to retire the dancing shoes for the night bud. Sandy and Kirsten are probably worried."

"Damn it dude, always have to ruin everything."

"Its what I do. I'll call a cab. There's gotta be a phonebook around this place." he mumbled as he broke off toward the other side of the kitchen.

"Well ladies, you heard the man. I must be off." he slipped out from the circle and faced the girls. "Its been a pleasure." they ignored him, and continued moving to the beat. He just smiled and scratched his head, deciding against finishing off his Corona. So much time had passed that brunette and the group of kids were gone, in their place was dancing couples.

This place wasn't too bad. Sure, he kind of wrote it off as soon as they arrived. But as of late, it was starting to grow on him. The people here didn't appear to be as bad as he thought. Maybe all it took all along was a little mingling, something he had always avoided.

"Hey bro, is that yours?" Seth spun around and found the guy that was chatting with the brunette in front of him, pointing at the bottle of Corona on the counter.

"Nope, its all yours."

"Thanks." he grabbed it and took a swig. He wiped his face and looked at Seth. "Blink 182? Nice bro."

"Yep."

"You play any guitar?"

"Yeah, I've got a few back at my house. Not serious about it or anything." the guy just nodded.

"Oh I know what you mean, and same here. I've got drums though, I really just have em' so I can make racket ya know?" Seth laughed and nodded in agreement. He took another swig and collected his thoughts. " You live around here bro?"

"Yeah, just getting settled in here actually."

"That's sick man. Hey, I'm James man, I'll probably catch you later dude." he waved once more then he made his way towards the stairs and disappeared upstairs. Seth gazed at the party, which had died down considerably as it was approaching the late hours but few still were going strong. Who would've thought Newport of all places would be the most accepting of him? It never worked out in San Jose, a no for LA, and same with Berkeley. But for some reason, something seemed to click here. And he liked it.

"Let's go Seth, found the phone book. Its laminated…" Ryan deadpanned matter of factly and stared emotionless at Seth, causing him to burst out laughing. Seth threw his arm around Ryan, still chuckling.

"Ryan, buddy old pal. I like this place."

"So I've heard."

"Just thought you should know that. Oh, and I have no cab money."

_Nowhere Man please listen,  
you don't know what your missing  
Nowhere Man, the world is at your command_

**AN: Alrighty, so there is one update. Only about 4 more or so. Not even sure how much more I have :P. However, I do plan on getting to them all. I****'ve rediscovered my love for writing these fics, so they should be done in no time.**

**Please Review, good or bad, its appreciated.**

**Thanks**


End file.
